While other disposable swabs have been produced, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,409, the swab of this invention is unsurpassed in simplicity, low cost, and economy, permitting effective mass production and widespread use thereof.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,267, which discloses a combination container and applicator having a pad, is of substantially more complex structure and of greater manufacturing cost than the disposable swab of this invention.